


Stop saying yes

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is callous, Heartbreak, M/M, Stiles cannot help himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Derek has been using Stiles but he does not give a shit about it.Stiles knows he has to stop agreeing to meet him but he can't make himself.





	Stop saying yes

**Author's Note:**

> This happened.  
> I wanted it to be heavy but for some reason needed it to be really short.  
> I feel I have succeeded, somewhat.

The night had been hot and steamy, their couplings frantic, almost desperate. They had pushed and pulled at each other, wanting to break the other but only managing to amp up the need and the craving for the other’s taste.

Kisses exchanged hungrily, touches like brands against their skin, the need to dominate and mark and _own_ turning them into more ravenous versions of themselves.

They had fucked many times, never able to reach that point where they were sated or content, always edging just on the brink but never fully letting themselves be.  

 

“You want me to leave.” The words not a question, never a doubt in his mind that he had to go. Derek nodded as he slipped his jacket on.

 

Slinging his backpack on a shoulder he looked around, making sure he hadn’t forgotten any of his belongings. Memorizing the room, memorizing the man standing in front of him. The knuckles of the hand squeezing the strap of his bag were white.

“You have to stop asking me this.” Eyes downcast so he could not show how _naked_ he felt, the words were spoken almost pleadingly

 

The Alpha shrugged. “Stop saying yes.”

 

He pushed by, his bag bumping Derek’s shoulder as he passed through the door frame. He treaded away quickly, his footfall so light there was no echo in the hallway. He was almost outside when he whispered softly, hoping the older man would not hear how broken he was. “I tried. Believe me, I tried. I love you too much….”

 


End file.
